Fairy's Spirit
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: Anne's last days.  I'm not sure how else to describe it, but I hope it's uplifting not depressing.


This one shot "came" to me as I was waking up this morning. I hope you enjoy and understand it. I do not own Anne or any character L.M. Montgomery created, but I hope this does some measure of justice with them.

The summer of 1965 was idyllic for most of the Island. The ones I watched over had expected it to be also. One thing would mar and confuse them.

The previous winter Old Doc Gilbert had crossed the threshold to be with me. The children, ah yes I still think of my younger siblings as children even though they have long since become grandmas and grandpas but I digress, the children were upset, but took comfort in the fact that anyone who lived past 100 had lived a long and good life. After all, hadn't there been dozens, at one time, who swore he saved them? What concerned them was the change in their mother from a white-haired sprite to an old woman who could barely move from the bed.

Young Doc Gilbert had consulted with Uncle Jem. She was moved to the most modern nursing home in Charlottetown. Her spirits dropped even lower at that point. They were confused, but I knew it was because I and the others couldn't follow her into the building. She had been one of the rare ones who had conversed with us through her entire life.

I knew though that she summoned all her strength and proved that the red-haired temper still existed. She demanded to be taken to Green Gables. Delighted by the show of strength, the family rapidly agreed that she could go visit the farm Jem's oldest son still ran.

I heard this in Rainbow Valley when some of the children were gossiping and flirting one day. I think, they almost erHer spirit delineheard by gasp of delight. I ran to gather the two I knew would have to go with me. We would go ahead and get things ready. The time was coming. I think my brother had been waiting for this since the day the shadow army had made it back to the Island after the ugliness.

For several days she rallied, and then she declined for several days. The girls, sorry women, decided that a Midsummer's Night Party might lift everyone's spirits. They would invite everyone, from Avonlea, Glen St. Mary, the Harbor, and yes Kingsport, who ever crossed or had an ancestor to cross paths with her. Little knowing the plans my world had for the day.

As the day dawned, I moved into the East Gable room. Some magical houses I can enter at dawn and dusk. She looked at me in delight exclaiming, "Miss Cornelia was right. I would _know _the changes and recognize you when I first saw you, Little Joyce." I smiled and pointed through the window. She nodded in understanding and moved to take the bell sitting on the nightstand. I left to finish my preparations.

It seemed only moments before those of us in spirit had finished that the six of them made their way to us in Willowmere. Some reluctant to be pulled from bed so early, some questioning the idea, and maybe one accepting. She drew a strong breath, "I know you planned a party today, but I don't believe I'll be attending with you. I think I will be with the spirits that inhabit every party. I'm not sure how I know, but I believe I will walk through Lover's Lane tonight with your father and come back here to discover how Joyce and Walter enjoyed themselves at the party." She paused with a queer catch in her voice realizing that not just Father and I would be there. Often people were happy once the curtain started lifting and they could see both halves of the world. She continued, "I have letters with my wishes for you on the rock. Please read them." The children gasped as they saw envelopes on the small moss covered rock.

Shirley moved to take his_. "Dear Little-Brown boy, I know this was always Susan's name for you, but you were your father's and my brown boy. We are so proud of the dependable man you have become. Please know that this is something truly rare and special. I know you have spent your life flying with the birds. This is a gift. Next time you go up, take time to appreciate that I can now fly with the birds around you. Love eternally, Mother"_

Nan's was the next in the small pile, _"Dearest Anne, You have your Fathers' eyes, both your earthly and heavenly. Continue to use them to see the least of these and to argue on their behalf. Your abilities astound me. Love always, Mother"_

Diana had moved forward at the same time as her twin. _"Dear Diana, My happy-go-lucky child, I fear, some of that was stolen from your youth to be the dutiful daughter and sister. Never taking the time to grieve or please her self. I know that dear husband of yours thinks a trip to France for your anniversary would be lovely. Please take the time for your self to go and feel every emotion. And for your mother and brother, go when the poppies are in bloom. Love, Mama"_

Rilla's letter was next to last in the pile. _"Darling, my daughter and my heart. I feel like you and I know each other inside and out. I, also, know you think fairies are so last century, and you, unlike the rest of us, belong to this century or the Christian world. Tomorrow invite your handsome husband to tryst from Hester Gray's grave through the Haunted Woods and end at Dryad's bubble. Then decide if you could feel the presence of the newest fairy. Your (not yours), Mother "_

As befitting the oldest, Jem was last. _"Dear James Matthew Blythe, you share the name of the three most special men I ever met. Captain Jim has a sense of adventure that you always embraced. Matthew was the first to love me as you were the first child to hug and call me Mama in this world. And Gilbert Blythe is my soul mate and you inherited every wonderful quality he ever had. I never asked for the first Mayflowers, but was thrilled every time you brought them. But now I'm going to ask that they are planted on my body's grave. My spirit will visit there for the first flowers every year. Love faithfully, Mother"_

As the last letter was read, I nodded to the silent companion off to the side. I could see the look of calm settle on her face as she heard the flute music to the West. She asked if they could hear it. I could see the shock, sorrow, and I hope in small measure, peace move across the faces of her children as they realized she was listening to The Piper. My brother and father moved to her side to offer an arm for her spirit to cling. She took a last shaky breath and moved into their arms. I rushed to join them. Sending the Holiest of Spirits to comfort the ones left on the terrestrial earth, I know the children were confused but as their time approaches they will gain understanding.


End file.
